coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9686 (6th February 2019)
Plot Liz wonders if she should forgive the Connors for what they did. Steve is incredulous that she's feeling sorry for Jenny. Brian can't wait to own The Kabin. He decides not to tell Rita about the purchase until it's confirmed by the bank. Johnny returns from London in time for court. Jenny is afraid that that prosecution will bring up her kidnapping Jack. Gemma grows desperate to help Jenny and demands that Imran get the Connors off. He reveals that their best hope is that Liz doesn't turn up. Chesney tells Emma that he and Gemma are taking things slowly. Nick and David plan to head-hunt a gorgeous woman to work for them in order to boost trade. Rita sees Liz watching the Connors set off and tears a strip off her for letting it happen after she started it all by sleeping with Johnny. Liz says it's for the court to decide. Expecting to go to prison, Jenny tells Gemma to look after Rita for her. Chesney makes a date with Gemma, who's distracted by the sight of Liz. Confronting her, Gemma begs her to set the record straight and is told that Jenny was the one who ran her over. Nick and David try to poach Emma from the salon. Emma turns them down while Bethany is offended that they didn't come to her first. Gemma comes up with a plan and recruits Paul to help her "shift someone". Nick and David are forced to admit their hiring policy to Bethany when she clears it with Audrey to work for them as they don't want men ogling her. Bethany is appalled and likens it to pimping women out. Chesney is stood up by Gemma, who has forgotten their date. Brian and Cathy are confirmed as the Kabin's new owners. Bethany lets Shona and Leanne know what their boyfriends are up to and they swear revenge. Liz fails to appear in court. The case is delayed while the police look for her. Rita only finds out that the Kabin has been sold when Norris rings her with the news. She's furious that he's stabbed her in the back. Gemma and Paul drive off in the Underworld van, past the police search team. Cast Regular cast *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Ben Lockhart - Sam Barriscale *PC Davies - Anne-Marie Draycott Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and Johnny and Jenny's bedroom *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield Crown Court - Corridor Notes *Chester Town Hall was used as the filming location for the scene at Weatherfield Crown Court. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma stages an intervention as the Connors face court; Rita thwarts Brian and Cathy's big announcement; and Bethany uncovers her uncles' plan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,594,816 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes